


當陰差決定要過情人節的時候，一定會有巧克力和玫瑰

by yourwing



Category: Movie 與神同行, 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017)
Genre: 20180214情人節賀文, M/M, 灑糖不要錢
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 感恩大韓民國月月都有情人節，偉哉99.9%純度巧克力，頌讚愛吃成癖的江林公子。解怨脈最最最最最愛江林了。





	1. 巧克力篇

**Author's Note:**

> 解怨脈視角。

  
〈巧克力篇〉：解怨脈

　　解怨脈站在浴室的鏡子前，因為高度的關係微微俯身，端詳鏡中的自己。

　　上梳的頭髮捲雲般一團混亂，半瞇著的細長眼睛像是充分得到撫摸的貓咪，嘴角浮出會讓此刻趴在床上熟睡的年長男子猛挑眉的傻笑，古銅膚色顯得牙齒雪白。活像個英俊的神經病。

　　幾個小時之前，這寬闊的肩膀、鎖骨和胸口的大片肌膚，可沒有現在佈滿斑駁吻痕齒痕的光景，為此高大的青年十分得意。

　　感恩大韓民國月月都有情人節，偉哉99.9%純度巧克力，頌讚愛吃成癖的江林公子。

　　他最最最最最喜歡的隊長。

　　「我就想說今天輪休，沒有任何亡者清單，隊長為什麼還要到陽間呢，果然還是為了食物嘛。」今日稍早的時候，跟著江林來到陽間解怨脈，正裝模作樣的嘆口氣，雙手枕在後腦杓說。

　　「居然用這種語氣說話？真是......等你這小子親自嚐過巧克力後，就會哭著跟我道歉了。」江林一邊掃射路過的店家，一邊敷衍瞥了他一眼：「你沒吃過巧克力對不對？那看過那部外國電影《賭神》沒有？」

　　江林總是這樣，表面上在意長幼尊卑，會習慣性擺擺架子，但其實從沒真的生氣。有時解怨脈甚至覺得隊長根本希望他和德春可以再沒大沒小一點，這樣他教訓（欺負）人的時候就用不著心軟。即使在地獄殿上穩重篤定的態度連閻王都會為他氣勢所懾服，但隊長仍然需要不按牌理出牌，像小孩一樣任性妄為的自由時刻，並且需要有人陪著他一起任性。

　　真是令人髮指的可愛。解怨脈感嘆著。加上那雙下垂的眼角完全是他的類型......

　　「陽間的東西我能不碰就不碰的，但《賭神》當然有看。噢，所以原來隊長你也——」

　　「噓，不要打斷別人說話。」

　　「......咦？」明明對長才是......

　　「既然有看，你應該知道賭神在賭局開始前有個習慣是這樣......」

　　而他敢賭十個貴人，現在就正好是江林想要任性妄為的時刻。那個老是一臉淡然的隊長就在他眼前——首先變成身著全套西裝的樣子，不過因為是情人節所以不穿黑色而是水藍色的三件式——接著伸出美好的邪惡的淡粉色的舌頭——把一片不知從哪裡變出來的、薄薄的巧克力片極其色情地放在舌苔上——最後含了進去。

　　含了進去。嘴巴微微噘起。鼓著臉頰。  
　　吞嚥。  
　　再舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　唇紋上水澤晶亮，嘴邊還餘留一抹巧克力漬。

　　「靠......」他完全無法招架。

　　江林全程和解怨脈對視，眼神不避不閃，目光透露著一絲興味，嘴角的微揚則顯現出年長男子的挑釁和頑皮。

　　「......」解怨脈吞了吞口水，直直盯著江林。剛剛的畫面讓高大的青年整個身體都燥熱起來。等等，現在不是陽世的冬天嗎？

　　「嗯。」江林也不理他一臉愣呆，兀自往西裝口袋裡又取出另一塊巧克力片，像搖貴人牌一樣向他招了招。示意換解怨脈來試試。

　　「......我？」解怨脈睜大眼睛。比了比自己。

　　江林眨眼，點頭。

　　（認真的？）解怨脈歪頭。

　　（認真的。）挑眉。

　　（確定？）癟嘴。

　　（快一點。）江林哼了一聲，快要不耐煩的樣子。

　　「……」解怨脈吶吶地從江林手中接過巧克力片，在江林彷彿豬籠草引誘蜜蜂飛進陷阱的眼神（究竟是什麼樣的眼神，只有解怨脈自己清楚）下，學對方伸出舌頭，把巧克力片含進嘴裡。

　　「噁！哈舞（好苦)——」那是一片相當高級的巧克力，在落入解怨脈口中的瞬間溶化為滿嘴苦津。解怨脈拚命砸嘴抿唇：「哎咕，這什麼！真是......聞起來這麼甜，為什麼這麼苦？還拿來當作愛情的象徵咧，呸呸，最好是，哎……」

　　接著就聽到久違的，江林醇厚又性感的笑聲。

　　呃，性感？

　　「人生就像一盒巧克力，你永遠都不會知道吃到什麼口味，《阿甘正傳》啊臭小子。不是只有你和閻王有在看電影，知道嗎？多學著點，這種99.9%純度的巧克力，酸、苦、甜味複合在一起，要含得夠久才能體會甘甜的滋味，而且最好含的時候要貼近舌根……欸，你這小子，有沒有在聽？......解怨脈？」

　　嗯，真是要氣死人，隊長果然是連得意說教的樣子都超級性感啊。

　　解怨脈當然沒有認真在聽江林說了什麼，只看到他沾了巧克力渣的嘴唇開開闔闔，慢動作地播放著。還有小小的舌頭。一次一次逐漸在眼前放大。

　　（隊長離我好近——）

　　（嘴唇好小......）

　　（牙齒好整齊......）

　　（身上都是巧克力味，感覺好好吃，雖然應該是苦的——）

　　無數念頭飛駒而過，最終他順服直覺，趁江林覺得不對勁朝他靠過來的時候，一把捧住對方的臉，嘴唇湊了上去。

　　「唔————」

　　啄吻，啄吻，意猶未盡又舔舔親親，看江林沒有拒絕，繼續沿着下巴，臉頰，又回到嘴唇。一發不可收拾。

　　「哎呦，隊長，甜的......」解怨脈的鼻尖磨蹭著江林臉頰，瞇著眼睛，像是撒嬌也像是在確認摸索。

　　江林意外配合的態度，讓他猜想隊長大概感覺自己只是被一隻大狗狗舔了而已。

　　這樣也沒關係。如果有尾巴的話，他甚至會拚命搖的。任何能夠讓隊長更加喜歡，更加無法拒絕的方式，他都會去嘗試。

　　「嘖，你這小子......」

　　直到解怨脈順勢吸吮年長男子的舌頭，雙手同時滑進江林的西裝內裡……

　　「唔——！」

　　高大的青年驀然驚覺自己手臂兩側被江林的十根指頭牢牢箝住，原本伸入的西裝又變回黑袍黑衣，接著一陣大風便猛地搔刮他的四肢百骸；他的神經末端彷彿長出數百萬條線頭且同時被抽絲拉扯，就在要喊痛的下一個剎那，兩人咻咻咻地倏然移動至狹小的巷弄裡。

哇噢。

　　「隊長......」解怨脈環顧四周，再看向江林，一臉驚訝讚嘆。見過江林瞬間移動無數次，他還是第一次被年長男子帶著同步。

　　這真是......令人羨慕、好用又方便的能力啊！

　　「我們剛剛在大街上，你這混帳......呼......」江林整個重心後仰，背靠著牆，大口喘氣，膝蓋微彎，顯然被吻得有些腿軟。他沒好氣地瞪了解怨脈一眼：「注意一下場合好嗎？」

　　「噢。」所以不是討厭。「那隊長覺得......這個場合算是剛剛好嗎？」

　　巷外還有呼嘯而過的車聲，男孩女孩的嬉鬧聲。

　　「......。」

　　解怨脈喜歡隊長一時語塞的模樣。表情看似冷淡，但耳尖和前額的一小片皮膚會同時發紅。沒人發現這點，甚至德春也不知道。

　　「......隊長？」糟糕，他感覺又想吻隊長了。

　　「多嘴......」江林環上他的後頸，將他拉下來，搶回親吻的主導權。這次的吻少了方才的寵溺退讓，顯得強勢侵略。年長男子的吻技很好，相比之下解怨脈就像是幼稚園對凡事新鮮好奇、動作稍嫌笨拙的兒童。不過他的優點就是學習力很強。加上天性樂觀。

　　再次分開的時候，兩個人吐息更加混濁，呼吸再度亂了套。

　　「......話說回來，真的太厲害了啊，隊長......隊長的舌根真的是甜的，怎麼辦到的？難道隊長就是巧克力做的？」

　　「嗤——」

　　陰間的最強護衛著迷地一手穿過江林的西裝背心（又變回來了，還是剛剛被拆解到衣衫不整的模樣，隊長真貼心），隔著上好材質的襯衫捻著江林的乳尖，一手沿著年長男子的下擺摸去。

　　「啊——......」江林再次仰頭，伴隨著悶悶的呻吟，脖子暴露在解怨脈的視線之下，彷彿不舔一舔吻一吻就太過失禮了。解怨脈這麼想著。於是他欺近江林，從下顎到鎖骨以濕潤的吮吻大規模攻城掠地。

　　江林整個身體隨著一口抽氣伸展開來，腰略略抬起，背也挺直了，雙腿微微分開，讓解怨脈很快地擠進他的個人空間裡。兩人下身近得髖部都要貼在一起。

　　吞嚥口水的時候，江林喉結滑動擦過解怨脈的耳廓，讓他全身都興奮輕輕顫抖起來。更不要說年長男子摸得他都快要射了。

　　「可惡，真是......快要瘋了，隊長你簡直......簡直......哇噢......」

　　「我知道我很棒，你快一點……」

　　高大青年的雙手也無片刻稍停，模仿江林的方式隔著褲子摩娑到著江林大腿根部，拇指抵著江林的性器，感受充血的輪廓。

　　「嗯......」

　　嘴唇不忘從耳下舔著突跳的脈搏。

　　「隊長如果是巧克力，所以這裡是榛果吧？我記得剛剛路上廣告有這個......這麼硬......啊啊......不愧是隊長，好厲害......」

　　「閉嘴，解——」

　　「如果等一下射了......就是牛奶巧克力了耶......」

　　不緊不慢的逗弄撩撥和愈來愈變態的下流垃圾情話讓江林終於忍無可忍，收起撫摸的雙手，改扯住解怨脈耳朵，屈起的右腳腳跟狠狠搥打高大青年的小腿——

　　「媽的，解怨脈，不要玩弄食物，一堆廢話！認真一點！」

  
　　「——————」

　　——然後，解怨脈僅有（或許只是幻想的）的理智就這樣斷線了。

　　震怒的江林、語帶沙啞的喝斥他、叫著他名字的江林，實在太太太太太太太性感了啊！

　　「隊長，再使用一次吧，那個？」

　　「什、」

　　「那個啊，瞬間移動？帶我們到有床的地方，現在、馬上——」

　　「嗤，這個時候就這麼機靈............」

　　「隊長、隊長、隊長——」

　　於是，他們就到了全國最頂級的景觀飯店的最頂級的套房裡，像巧克力一樣黏稠濃香地融化在一起。

　　畢竟是情人節嘛。

  
　　感恩大韓民國月月都有情人節，偉哉99.9%純度巧克力，頌讚愛吃成癖的江林公子。

　　解怨脈最最最最最愛江林了。

 


	2. 玫瑰篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 去他的大韓民國月月都有情人節，去他的99.9%純度巧克力，去他的聽話的解怨脈。  
> 一個不注意就無法拒絕這個臭小子了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 江林視角。

〈玫瑰篇〉：江林  
  
　　江林站在浴室的鏡子前，因為腰痠的關係微微俯身，一手支著鏡邊牆面，一手拿著牙刷，皺眉端詳鏡中的自己。

　　原本側梳的西裝頭已經變成中分的蓬草，尾端紛紛翹起，明明已經起床好一陣子了但看上去還是睡眼惺忪，眼睛下方的暗沉部份顯出嚴重睡眠不足的跡象。嘴唇似乎由於過多的親吻略為浮腫。拿著牙刷就口時手指握得不穩，雙腿似乎也因為勉強站立的姿勢發出抗議的輕顫。

　　……就是一副縱慾過度、整組壞掉的模樣。

　　幾個小時之前，鏡子裡平展、寬窄適中的肩膀，脖頸和胸口的大片肌膚，並沒有現在佈滿斑駁吻痕齒痕的光景。為此年長的男子十分懊惱。

　　「太丟臉了。」他嘆了口氣，喃喃自語。注視著自己重新紅起來的前額和耳尖。

　　在飯店鋪滿玫瑰花瓣的床上被解怨脈從背後掐著腰、性器打樁似地精準刃入體內，伴隨著高大青年一貫可笑、毫無節奏感但又足夠令人羞恥的垃圾情話，穿插反覆摩擦潤滑液的水澤聲，江林的身體不禁忘情地跟著晃動起來。

　　「解怨脈、解怨脈，等一下，那邊——媽的——啊……」

　　叫名字絕對是錯誤的選擇，這只使得解怨脈像某個巴什麼的心理學家的實驗一樣，條件反射成更迅敏的撞擊。強烈的酥麻感逐漸代替了異物入侵身體的不適，幽暗的愉悅從脊椎和下腹兩處一路攀沿到四肢，引逗著江林的腿根、上臂難以把持地顫抖；無比親近的同時年長男子本能地想要逃跑，但那念頭在解怨脈俯下身來一手按住他後頸、一手緊抓右腕，轉動陰莖深入的角度時全然被消滅。

　　「不可以喲，隊長，」隔著床褥和枕頭，背後的聲音聽起來竟危險得像是完全陌生的人。讓江林前所未有的興奮。

　　「唔、你……」

　　「沒有用喔，來不及了——」

　　在高大青年對著他耳朵邊喘氣邊說話之後，兩人便陷入了絕望般的激烈性愛裡。語言只剩下呻吟。高潮的瞬間，江林將整張臉半埋入枕頭裡，不受控制地哭泣，然後再被始作俑者哄著抬起臉一一吻去、舔去淚水……

　　一幀一幀令人臉紅心跳的畫面閃過江林腦海。

　　「隊長、隊長對不起，真的、真的停不下來——」

　　最後（第一輪的最後），那位在整個過程中毫不留情的高大青年確實哭著跟他道歉了，但原因和巧克力一點關係也沒有——純粹是因為被江林撩撥得太爽導致自制力灰飛煙滅，無法順從江林指示的緣故。

　　「……」

　　——媽的。江林捶了捶鏡面。明明自己是比較有經驗、比較年長的那個，怎麼會這麼按捺不住呢？

　　早知道就不該放任大街上的索吻。  
　　不，他根本一開始就不該故意耍帥，去含那片巧克力的。

　　去他的大韓民國月月都有情人節，去他的99.9%純度巧克力，去他的聽話的解怨脈。

　　一個不注意就無法拒絕這個臭小子了。

　　最初的時候僅僅是因為愧疚。江林深知解怨脈雖然天性樂觀，卻也相當務實；他不像德春對於「投胎」與「擁有記憶」懷抱好奇與想像，也不像江林自己，為了和閻王賭一口氣，才提出以超渡四十九位亡者換取投胎機會的約定。

　　比起待在混亂複雜的陽世，解怨脈明白自己更適合陰間，所以對投胎的態度總是興趣缺缺；然而這個高大的青年除了偶爾碎唸個幾句，裝裝委屈，逗逗德春之外，從來沒有一次不照江林的話做。

　　想到解怨脈儘管自己提不起一點興致，還是盡責地護送亡者，盡力地配合自己與德春的願望，就讓江林感到十分過意不去。

　　何況解怨脈總是聽江林的。總是以能夠順從他的命令為榮。

　　明明是陰間最強的護衛，論武力無人能及，就算是頭腦簡單，認真一點的話也能靠氣勢和直覺應付大部分的判官，更不要說關鍵時刻還十分機靈。然而當他面對江林時，仍然像是隻害怕被拋棄的小狗（雖然以體型來說是巨型犬）一般，緊緊跟在年長男子的身邊，全心全意地信賴他，拚命地想要證明自己有用，想要江林的稱讚和摸頭。

　　這簡直……  
　　簡直可愛到讓江林完全無法抗拒。

　　上次出現想把什麼東西好好珍藏愛護的柔軟心情，已經不知道是多久以前的回憶了；然而一旦意識到這點，江林就忍不住想為解怨脈多做些什麼。

　　大量稱讚解怨脈這種就連天上菩薩也辦不到的事，江林是不會勉強自己做的；不過遇到危險新奇的冤鬼事件就跳過德春，單獨叫上解怨脈一起行動，讓他可以好好發揮武人實力倒是可以輕鬆辦到。有時江林甚至會主動接下棘手的亡者，就為了讓解怨脈不覺得無聊。

　　就算嘴上嫌煩，會和德春抱怨隊長是不是瘋了，解怨脈最終還是會照著江林的意思做，並且比誰都還要投入，就是這點特別討喜。這個年紀輕輕（以陰間的標準）、顏值最高（嗯，以解怨脈自己的標準）、武力值最強的小子永遠都不會真正忤逆江林，而江林就喜歡這樣。

　　他猜解怨脈也意識到了。所以才總是這麼聽話。

　　這……難道不可愛嗎？

　　再看到解怨脈一臉滿足、感動，細長的雙目迥然晶亮，彷彿一大群流星同時跌入青年眼底的模樣時，讓年長的男子不由得想要做得更多。

　　呃，但是，為了想要讓解怨脈稍微體會一下陽間過節的氣氛，老老實實地按照人世規矩，煞有其事地在情人節訂好頂級景觀飯店的頂級套房，房間充滿玫瑰香氛，一進門就從新鋪上的白色地毯開始灑滿艷紅色玫瑰花瓣撒到床上，浴廁也都有新鮮玫瑰的時尚擺設，甚至在室內小型的海岸泳池裡也鋪滿了粉色玫瑰——似乎就又做得太多了。

　　他原本真的沒有預料事情會如此一發不可收拾的。  


　　「隊長——你刷牙刷好了嗎？牙齒有一百顆嗎？隊長——」

　　「………」解怨脈的叨念把江林從渾濁的遐思中鈎起。年長男子看看鏡中含著牙刷的自己，眉頭皺得更深了。

　　為什麼連牙膏也是玫瑰口味？

　　「隊長再不過來的話，我要過去找你囉。」

　　語調漫不經心的解怨脈，此刻正在泳池裡輕鬆地游動著，長長的手指搓揉玫瑰花瓣。語調雖然輕盈，但江林知道他說的是真的。那樣的話他們待在浴室的時間就可能就要延長為半天——光是剛剛解怨脈半拖半拽半哄著拉他到浴室梳洗和「清理」就不知道耗了多久。最終他不得不用命令的口吻來結束早就忘了第幾輪的身體摩挲和漫長親吻。

　　如果解怨脈投胎後的真實肉身也比照現在這樣的體力，江林可以想見這臭小子會在陽間多受歡迎。

　　嗤。所以說太丟臉了。

　　「……」

　　話說回來，江林知道自己大概也滿受歡迎的。他不過是跟櫃檯說了「聽說二月的情人節一定要有巧克力和玫瑰，你看看怎麼安排吧」這句，然後就得到玫瑰滿屋的待遇，還有一盒巧克力口味的保險套，與巧克力口味的潤滑油（為什麼這些東西也需要口味這件事，他終於在這次入住時了解得一清二楚）。只是帶著解怨脈辦理入住手續的當下櫃檯小姐的表情很明顯地有些僵硬和心碎。隨即又變成曖昧的會心一笑。

　　……早知道他就不按陽世規矩了。

　　「我為什麼要過來看你悠哉悠哉地在這裡玩耍。」

　　套著飯店浴袍瞬間移動到泳池邊的江林，居高臨下地俯視朝他露齒而笑的解怨脈。兩排牙齒雪白得令人厭世（僅管他們倆早已經死到不能再死了）。

　　「隊長！」高大青年迅速甩掉手裡的玫瑰花瓣，從泳池另一端滑來，像一看到主人就興奮不已討拍的專業寵物。

　　嗯，不，江林收回前言，專業寵物不會親吻他的腳背和撫摸他的腳踝連連說著果然很漂亮，然後在他蹲下來撥動對方塌下的瀏海時，趁機拉著他的浴袍前襟，把他整個人拖進泳池裡。

　　「喂——！」

　　充滿粉色玫瑰花瓣的泳池裡。

　　因為潑濺出來的水花弄得臉上頭上都沾黏花瓣。還自顧自地笑得開懷。

　　沒大沒小的臭小子！

　　「……你應該知道我才剛把自己弄乾和弄乾淨吧？」

　　「嗯，等一下我再幫隊長弄乾和弄乾淨。我保證。」

　　「你保證？我看我今天別想離開這裡了。」

　　「如果是這樣的話我也不會離開。」

　　「……」江林挑眉。廢話。

　　「總之我都聽隊長的。都聽你的。」

　　解怨脈毫無反省地笑了。瞇起眼睛得意的模樣簡直厚顏無恥。

　　——喔，對，他還要收回前前言。高大青年那雙饞得發亮的目光裡，閃動的根本不是什麼天上流星群，而是豬籠草偽裝花朵、分泌蜜汁誘惑昆蟲的蕊心（至於那究竟是什麼目光，只有江林自己知道）。

　　……不過把自己比喻成昆蟲，他江林公子也真是墮落到家了。

　　沒辦法。這大概就是一個不注意喜歡上欠吻又欠揍的臭小子所要付出的代價吧。

  
　　（那還不快過來。）江林面無表情地、朝解怨脈招了招手。

  
　　解怨脈興高采烈地從命。  
　　活像個英俊的神經病。

  
（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 飯店參考首爾的小雪HOTEL，嗯，感覺自己愈來愈了解韓國了XD  
> https://pokerwoolee.wordpress.com/2016/11/24/【韓國住宿】小雪hotel｜絕美頂級閣樓泳池套房/  
> http://www.snowhotel.co.kr/en/portfolio_page/spa-pool-ph/ 套房平面圖


End file.
